mlb2000sfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Jeter
Derek Jeter is a Major League Baseball player for the New York Yankees. He played for the Yankees his whole career. Derek Jeter won the Rookie of the Year Award in 1996, batting over .300 with 10 homeruns. Derek Jeter has been in the postseason every year except 2008. Derek Jeter has a .317 batting average placing him in fifth place in active baseball player's batting average. He has the most hits for any shortstop and Yankee. Awards 10 All-Star rings(1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008 Major League Baseball Season, 2009) 5 World Series rings( 1996, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2009) 4 Gold Gloves(2004, 2005, 2006, 2009) 4 Silver Slugger Awards(2006, 2007, 2008, 2009) 2 AL Hank Aaron Awards2006(2009, 2009) 1996 AL Rookie of the Year Award 2000 All-Star Game MVP 2000 World Series MVP 2000 Babe Ruth Award 2009 Roberto Clemente Award 2009 Sportsman of the Year ' Professional Career' In 1996, Derek Jeter batted .361 in the playoffs and eventually the Yankees won the Braves in the World Series. In 1997, Jeter had a .291 batting average. In 1998, Jeter had a great .324 batting average with 19 homeruns, 84 runs batted in and a league-leading 124 runs. In 1999, he had a league-leading career high 21, 9 hits and got placed in second with a .349 batting average and 134 runs. That was a career high in batting average and runs. He drove in 102 runs with 24 homeruns, 9 triples and 37 doubles that were all career highs too. In the world series, the New York Yankees defeated the San Diego Padres in 1999. Jeter batted .353. 2000-2003 Before the 2000 Major League Baseball Season, Derek Jeter was offered a 7 year, $118 million deal. Instead he ended up signing a 1 year $10 million deal with the New York Yankees. In 2000, he hit .339, 15 homeruns, 73 rbis and 22 stolen bases. In the World Series, he hit .409 with 2 homeruns. 2 doubles and 1 triple in the 5 game Subway Series against the New York Mets. The New York Yankees won the World Series and named Derek Jeter the World Series MVP award. Before the next season, he signed a ten year $189 million deal with the New York Yankees. In 2001, he hit .311, 21 homeruns with 74 rbis and stole 27 bases. In the division series, Jeter made a great play against the Oakland Athletics. The runner, Jeremy Giambi was on and on 1st base. Then Terrence Long hit an extra base hit into the wall in right field. He then grabbed the ball right to Jorge Posoda and then he tagged Jeremy Giambi to get the out. Lots of people said Derek Jeter turned an unbelievably great play to get the out so that could have been an RBI triple. In the World Series, the New York Yankees lost to the Arizona Diamondbacks in seven games. During the year 2002, Derek Jeter hit .297 with 18 homeruns, 75 RBIs and a new career-high 32 stolen bases. Then during 2003, Derek Jeter missed 36 games on the disabled list after colliding with the catcher named Ken Huckaby at third base but he got into a lot of pain. Then Derek Jeter, later was named the captain of the New York Yankees. 2004-present Derek Jeter started off the season in a slump under .200 in batting average. Then in June, he hit almost .400 hit a monthly career high 9 homeruns and 44 doubles in 2004. 2005-2008 were good years for Derek Jeter but bad years for the New York Yankees. In 2009, a historical year came for Jeter. Derek Jeter was named one of the 50 best current baseball players. Eventually manager, Joe Girardi switched Johnny Damon and him in the lineup making Derek Jeter the leadoff hitter. Derek Jeter hit .334 with 212 hits, 18 homeruns,.30 stolen bases and 107 runs scored. On August 16, 2009, against the Seattle Mariners, Derek Jeter passed Luis Aparcio in hits by a shortstop making Derek Jeter hold the record for most hits by a shortstop. On September 11, 2009, against the Baltimore Orioles, Derek Jeter passed Lou Gehrig in hits as a New York Yankee. Derek Jeter was named 2009 Sportsman of the Year by Sports Illustrated.